Legend Of Korra: Mako and Bolin story
by ICrzy
Summary: The story of the deaths of their parents, the aftermath, the affect on them today... Can Korra and their friends help poor Mako and Bolin finally gain peace with the terrible past they had. MakoXKorra BolinXAsami
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Legend of Korra! Please review and favorite!**

Young Bolin and young Mako were playing tag at their home, Bolin tripped and had fallen. Being the big brother Mako helped him up and basically babied him. Bolin hated it but Mako was just worried about his brother. The boys heard their parents call for them, the two being good children ran over. Both giggling and smiling. Mako and Bolin's father was a fire bender and their mom was a earth bender, Mako felt connected more to his father being the same element bender as Bolin felt the same to his mother. The four were walking to the park, because their mother had promised the boys she'd allow them to play there for being good.

"Bet you, you can't catch me Bol." Mako said.

Bolin groaned, "No far Mako you are the fastest!" Bolin cried.

Too late his older brother had taken off running, and Bolin took off after him. They heard their parents call for them in the background but didn't seem to have noticed it.

"Ha, I win Bol!" Mako said and acted like there was a crowd cheering him on.

Bolin began to pout, "No far Mako. You cheat." Bolin started to cry.

Mako felt bad for beating his brother, "Hey Bol you know what they say about being first?" Mako asked.

Bolin shook his head.

"First is the worst and second is the best." Mako said smiling at his little brother.

Bolin had a small smile, then behind them was their parents who finally caught up.

"Mako, Bolin you two know better." Their father said.

"Sorry," Both boys said.

"It's alright, just don't do it again. We don't want you to get hurt." Their mom said.

The boys spent most of the time making up their own games and noticed their parents getting their attention, it was time to go and they didn't like it.  
But the boys didn't want to make their parents mad. They followed the rules. Mako took his dad's hand and Bolin held onto his mom's hand. As they walked Mako noticed his dad stopped and knelt down.

"Mako, I want you to have this." His dad said.

"But dad this is your scarf." Mako said.

"But it belongs to you now." His dad said and smiled.

Mako looked confused and saw his dad put it on him.

"Promise me to always look after your brother." His dad said.

Mako nodded and looked at the scarf, "I promise." He said.

The two caught up with his mom and brother. They walked down the streets and when all seemed good, it suddenly changed. All of a sudden a man dressed in patchy clothes appeared.

"Give me you money!" He shouted.

Mako's father put the kids behind him, "No." His dad said.

Mako's father used his fire bending but was shocked to see the man was too a fire bender. Before he knew it Mako saw the man used his bending on his mom, causing her to fall onto the ground. She wasn't moving, Bolin was crying and trying to go but Mako stopped him. Mako's father felt sweat running down his neck. The man formed a smile, he held his hands into fists.

"Now want to change your mind?" He asked.

Mako's father didn't reply he was about to attack first, but heard Bolin cry and start running toward his mom. Mako was running after him, the man had a grin and had his attack at the boys. Mako's father screamed, he ran and took the flames. Both boys watch their father burn to death. Mako held onto his brother and watched the man reach into their father's pocket for cash. He grinned at the boys, and did the same to their mother.

Mako held onto brother, Bolin turned to Mako.

"Mako, what just happened?" Bolin asked.

"We lost our parents." Mako said.

"What are we going to do now?" Bolin asked.

"I'm going to protect you Bol." Mako said holding his brother.

* * *

"Mako, wake up." A voice said.

Mako woke up in cold sweat, it was Korra laying in the bed next to him. She had a worried look across her face as she touched his face.

"Mako, what's wrong?" She asked.

Mako sat up and rubbed his face, "Nothing just a dream." He said.

Korra hugged him from the back, "Mako you've been having bad dreams for the last couple of nights. I am worried." Korra said.

"It's nothing, I promise." Mako said turning to his girlfriend.

Korra held onto his hand, "You sure?" She asked.

"I am sure. I promise." He said and then kissed her on the lip.

**Even after all these Mako keeps having nightmares... Poor guy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Legend of Korra! Please review or at least favorite!**

Korra noticed the change in attitude of Mako during the last couple of days. So she thought to talk to Bolin, being his brother maybe he'd know. Korra found Bolin laying in bed with Asami, the two smiling and then faded seeing Korra. Korra blushed and was saying sorry.

"Um Bolin, can we talk about your brother." Korra said.

Bolin sat up, "Something happen?" Bolin asked.

Korra saw how worried Bolin got over Mako, she didn't notice it before. Yet she remember when she and Mako were searching for Bolin when Amon kidnapped Bolin, that Mako mentioned that Bolin was all he had left.

"No he's fine." Korra said smiling.

Bolin felt a little bit better, so Asami thought to leave to give Korra and Bolin room to talk. Once Asami left the room, Bolin noticed Korra let out a deep breathe.

"Um Bolin, your brother has been having nightmares lately." Korra said.

Bolin seemed confused, "Mako never gets bad dreams." He said.

"What?" She asked.

"It was always me, Mako had to protect me and himself. He didn't have time to have scary dreams." Bolin said.

"Well Bolin, he has been waking up in cold sweat. He would wake me, by shouting for his parents." Korra said.

Bolin slowly looked down like a little kid, Korra noticed this action and slowly touched Bolin's hands.

"Please, I am really worried about Mako." Korra said.

"What has Mako told you of our lives?" Bolin asked.

"That your parents were killed by a fire bender mugger right in front of you. That and you were all he had left." Korra said.

Bolin looked up, "That's basically it without the horror details." Bolin said.

Korra looked at him, "Bolin." She said.

"Mako was eight and I was six. I barely got to know them and then they were gone, its not fair. Even though we lost our parents, somehow Mako made everything better." Bolin said.

Korra noticed Bolin crying, "He'd work for thugs to help keep me healthy. We ran numbers when we were young to help pay for food." Bolin said.

Korra felt Bolin hold onto his hand, "He had to grow up. He became an adult and yet didn't care if I acted like a child." Bolin said.

"Bolin, it's OK." Korra said.

Bolin nodded and rubbed his eyes, "Yeah I know. I still get emotional even after how long ago it was." Bolin said.

Korra heard the door it was Asami, "Everything OK in here?" She asked.

Bolin nodded, "Yeah almost done talking. Um Korra, about my brother you might want to ask him. Even if he says he's fine." Bolin said.

Korra nodded, "OK Bolin. Thank you. See you later you two." Korra said and got out of the room.

* * *

Mako sat in the bedroom fully dressed besides him wearing a shirt. He sat on his bed just thinking, he had so much on his mind. Before he put on his shirt,  
he heard the door open. It was Korra.

"Hey," She said.

He put his shirt on, "Hi." He said.

"Um we need to talk." Korra said.

**The talk... dun dun DUNNNN!**


End file.
